Halfblood Dawn Nix
by Mask of Secrets
Summary: Dawn Nix is leading a normal life in Miami untill her step-perents are killed by the Minotaur. Dawn and her sister flee to New York trying to flee their fate. Now attending Goode High Scool Dawn meets a boy named Percy Jackson and girl named Sadie Kane. When Percy tells Dawn she's not crazy they go to Camp Half-blood. But when camp is invaded they flee to plan defense. R&R Firstfic
1. Chapter 1

Quick summary: Dawn Nix and her sisters are leading a normal life in Miami until their Foster parents Bertha and Jake Nix are killed. Dawn and her sisters flee to New York, trying to run from their Fate. Now attending a new school call Goode high school Dawn makes unlikely friends with a strange boy named Percy Jackson and a girl named Sadie Kane who claims to live in Brooklyn. When Dawn tells Percy and Sadie what happened Percy tells Dawn she's not crazy and she is a demi-god. Dawn and her sisters go to camp half-blood to train, Dawn meets Annabeth Chase a pretty daughter of Athena. But when camp half-blood is invaded they must flee, and try to defend against another war for Olympus. Not to mention revenge.

Authors note

_While I worked on this I found it rather hard to choose which side Dawn goes to. Sense Percy and Sadie are already friends the world clash in a shower of sparks. I have to say I wasn't so sure about what would happen with Dawn and who she would end up loving but I think I have figured it out. As this being based around the Kane chronicles and Percy Jackson I must thank Rick Riorden for writing such wonderful stories. I must also thank my sister, who gave me the name Dawn. Dawn's whole life is based of of songs like I learned from you, rise, stronger, and king of anything. With that out of the way, Maximum Tsunami Pictues presenst Half-Blood Dawn Nix_

Chapter one

Cut down

Something cold kept washing over me. I opened my eyes just in time to get sprayed in the face by salt water. I rubbed my eyes and rolled over. I managed to climb to my feet before collapsing again. I was very dizzy. I picked up the bronze that Jake had told me to kill the monster. Then I saw my foster parents lying still on the sand. And I realized that I hadn't been dreaming. My foster parents had been killed by a half man half bull. I stumbled to my feet again and managed to half crawl half walk to my two sisters lying a few feet away. The younger one Padmae groaned as I reached her. Her eyes opened and focused on me. "I had I bad dream" she mumbled. "It wasn't a dream" I said. I looked at Estelle. She had taken a hit from the bull thing. Her arm was bent out at a funny angle but she looked okay. "Padmae" I croaked "We need to carry Estelle to the house" Padmae nodded and we heaved Estelle's limp body up the stairs and off the beach. We managed to haul Estelle up the stairs and to the door of the wracked house. All the windows were broken and the roof was half caved in. "Wait here" I said and entered the house. I managed to pick my way to the back wall of Bertha and Jake's bedroom. The outer wall had caved in so I could see the black safe. I unlocked it with the code Jake had taught me just for emergencies. I heaved the heavy door open and began to pull out money. When I had stuffed Jake's briefcase full I took out Jake's pistol and put it in the holster I had strapped to my waist. I looked longingly at the riffle before filling Bertha's wallet with even more money. I managed to get to our bedroom and pull our wallets, my laptop, and some salvageable clothing free. I headed out side where Padmae and Estelle were waiting. Estelle had regained consciousness while I was gone and was ready to go. "c'mon" I said "were going to the airport" "But you don't know how to drive!" Padmae said. "I've got a learners permit don't I" I said evilly. We walked to Blue Subaru Minivan that had been parked down the street and was only mildly damaged. We all hopped in and I gunned the engine. We began speeding along the streets. I managed to get us to the airport in record time. I opened my laptop and looked at the flight schedule. "There's one that leaves in an hour to somewhere in South Dakota" I said. "Dawn? Estelle's fainted again!" Padmae said. I groaned and slapped her on the cheek. "Oh I love my job!" I said as Estelle regained conciseness. We hopped out of the car and headed toward the airport. We managed to get on the flight to New York and grab some seats in the back. I pulled out my laptop again and connected to the plains Wi-Fi. I looked up New York Schools and found one called Goode high school. I scrolled through it before reading it out loud to Padmae and Estelle: _Goode high school welcomes new students any time and encourages you to join us. We offer all the classes you need to become a successful student. _I looked at my sisters and said "Does Goode high school sound good?" I asked them. They both nodded. Then I looked up how much an apartment cost. "Look at this" I said "This one is near Goode and has a pool open to residents" "I like that one!" Padmae said. "Yeah!" Estelle said excitedly. We spent the rest of the flight picking out the apartments. As it turned out we chose the first one. As the flight landed I shook Padmae awake. "Stella, we need to get you to a doctor" I said. Estelle nodded her face tight with pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Goode high school

The next year we spent jumping trains, plains, buses, boats and other things. We started school started a week after we landed in New York. The school year was due to end in a week of so but no matter. We had gone shopping for clothes, got an apartment, and figured the food problem out. Now I was walking down the corridor of Goode high school holding my books tight to my chest, my head bent. As I rounded the corner I slammed in to someone and fell to the ground my books and papers flying everywhere. "Sorry" someone said above me. I pulled my mop of curly red hair out of my face to see a boy with black hair holding out his hand to help me up. "no I'm sorry" I said. I gladly took it. As began to gather my books the boy asked "So, you new here?" "Yeah" I said. "I'm Percy Jackson" said the boy. "Dawn, Dawn Nix" I said picking up my last book. "Class is starting, see you round" Percy said jogging toward a door down the hall. I headed to my first class. It was history. I stink at history and I doubt that I will have suddenly gained skill. When I arrived at the class the teacher; a strict looking woman with a beak like nose said "Miss Nix you are late" the woman had a crow like voice she was trying to make sound sickly sweet. The woman had a green and puce pinstripe suit and a porkpie hat that was Brown and lime green. Her curly grey hair was tied up tightly in a twisted bun. Her eyes were beady and black though they were shaded by her hat. Her shoes were high heeled bright pink flip-flops. I sat down as everyone turned to look at me. I girl next to piped up "Um… Ms. Lance… maybe were all early" "Detention Miss Kane!" Ms. Lance said before starting to tell people about the Greeks. "Hey" said the girl. "I'm Sadie Kane" "Dawn Nix" I said. "Pass this paper around" Ms. Lance said. I paper was passed around. When it reached me I nearly fainted. It was a picture of the half man half bull that had killed Bertha and Jake. "The minotaur was a monster" Ms. Lance's voice faded away. A Minotaur. So that's was what killed Bertha and Jake. The lesson had gone on and on. Sadie had sent me notes and I had sent notes back. We had gotten to know each other.

The lunch room was packed. I got my lunch and sat at a mostly empty table. Sadie walked over to me and sat down. "Why did you freak out when you saw that Minotaur?" she asked. I looked at her "Please don't call me crazy!" I said. "Never!" Sadie said. "Okay. Soon after I was born my parents were killed in a car crash and I was sent to an orphanage" I said "I made friends with two other orphans; their names were Padmae and Estelle. Pretty soon a woman and a man came their names were Bertha and Jake. They adopted me and my friends. A week and a day ago a Minotaur came to our house. We ran down to the beach hoping to get away. Estelle took a hit and broke her arm. And then… and then the Minotaur killed Bertha and Jake" "You're not crazy" said someone from my other side. I whipped around and hit my head on Percy's. "Ouch!" I said. "Ow…" Percy said. "Sorry" I said. "Like I was saying, you're not crazy" Percy said rubbing his head. "You don't think so?" I asked him. "No" Percy said "You're a Demi-god. That's why the Minotaur was after you" I shook my head "No, the Minotaur killed Bertha and Jake… not me!" I said. "But he was after you" Percy said. "No…" I said. "Yeah. It was a shocker to me too" Percy said. I stared at him. "What!" he said. "Dawn…" Sadie said putting her hand on my arm. I sighed "Okay" I said "So I'm a Demi-what's it?" "Demi-god, and yes" Percy said "At the end of the school year I'll take you to camp half-blood. Sound good?" "Yeah" I said grudgingly "But what about Padmae and Estelle?" "From what we think their Demi-gods too" Percy said. "What about you?" I said looking at Sadie. "I'm not a demi-god" Sadie said "I'm an Egyptian magician" "Oh…" I said looking at Sadie. If you need me I'll be in Brooklyn. There's a ware house near the river. Me and my brother will be there" I nodded and then looked around. "So" I sighed. "So" Percy said. "Why are we all saying so?" Sadie demanded. "Don't know" I said. "Don't know" Percy said. "Now we're all saying don't know! Why?" "Not sure" I said. Percy opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by the loud speakers going on. "Announcing Ms. Virginia Argentina Lance!" it boomed in a very crackly and squeaky voice that was almost impossible to understand. The lunch room doors were flung open as Ms. Lance entered. Her pinstripe suit was now sapphire blue and ivory. Her hat was now a wide brimmed straw sun hat with Sapphire blue ribbon and a single slightly wilted white rose. Her curly grey hair had been badly braided and she was wearing bright turquoise blue high heels. "Hello students" she said in her crow like voice "It has come to my attention that… well… some kids have put glue in all the teachers chairs but miss Jude Li's chair. And if I catch the culprit, they'll be sorry!" her voice became more menacing as she went on "You little brat's may just get expelled, all of you!" a silence followed these words. Ms. Lance swept from the room glaring at anyone who made eye contact with her. After Ms. Lance was gone a girl came over to our table. Her hair was black and her eyes were green. She wore a yellow tank-top that read _Poor People Suck and I rule._ She pushed me and Sadie of our seats and began to stare at Percy intently. "Hi Percy!" she said. Sadie groaned. "C'mon" Sadie said "Percy is busy" she stomped off and I followed her. Sadie told me where she lived and I wrote it down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Camp half-blood

I stared out the window of Percy's mom's car. "Are…" Percy started to say. "Shut up" I said to him. A hill had come in to view. "I mean if last week…" Percy said. "Seriously, be quiet. I'm watching the scenery!" I said. "So you're not mad?" Percy said. "No" I said and hoped out of the car. I climbed the hill when I reached the top a gasped. Below me spread out a valley. On one side a U of cabins. On the other side was a dining pavilion and a tall rock wall. Several strawberry fields dotted the valley. I slowly walked down the hill followed by Estelle, Padmae and Percy. I sat down on the grass and laid flat and stared at the sky. Percy knelt next to me. "Pretty amazing Huh?" he said. "Yeah" I said "So this is my home now?" Percy gave me a half smile. "Percy… what was the first monster you ever fought?" I asked. "The minotaur" Percy answered simply. Someone shirked below us on the hill. I looked down to see a girl with silver blonde hair and evenly tanned skin "Percy! Your back!" she screamed and ran up the hill followed by a less enthusiastic girl with dirty blonde hair. "Hey!" I'm Annabeth Chase" she said. "hi" I said smiling "I'm Dawn Nix and those are my sisters, Padmae and Estelle" I motioned to my sisters. "C'mon!" Annabeth said leading me down the hill "Percy and Kathy need some space" her eyes became cold. Then she smiled. "I'll tell Chiron we got new half-bloods" "I'll be here" I said. Annabeth left. I sat down in the grass. This was my home now. Suddenly my eyes stung. I quickly wiped a tear coming out of one. I sighed remembering for the umpteenth time that if I had acted on that fateful day they had died. I laid back on the grass and thought about the one memory of my mom, my real mom, I had. She had been leaning over me. Her pretty Chocolate brown hair and sea green eyes. Like my eyes. A cloud passed over the sun. Maybe it was just me but it looked like a trident. Annabeth came up next to me. "C'mon, I'll get you a weapon!" she said cheerfully. We walked to what looked like a green house. Annabeth opened the door and pointed to several swords. "I want a bow" I said "I shot guns, I can shoot a bow" "Okay" Annabeth said. She pulled a bow and arrows out of the weapons shed and gave them to me. "Thanks" I said. Annabeth and I walked all over the camp talking. Soon we found we had a lot on common and we became fast friends. As it turned out I was a natural at archery, my arrow hit a bulls-eye every time. As the sun was going down Percy found us. "Hey" he said "Sorry about Kathy" "Oh don't seaweed brain. Save it" Annabeth snapped "No one asked you to say sorry" Annabeth stomped off. I looked after her "C'mon Dawn, let's get out of here!" As I followed Annabeth I saw Percy slump against a cabin. "Forgot my arrows" I said. "Okay I'll be at the dining pavilion!" Annabeth said and walked off. I walked back to where Percy sat. "You okay?" I asked him. "No…" he said "Ever sense me and Annabeth broke up she's been really mean to me. I want to get back together with her but I don't know how" I looked at him sadly. "Percy, it's what you want to do, plus I've never had a boyfriend so yeah, wait why would you trust me, I mean I admire that but, are you nuts?" "Probably" Percy said smiling. I went over and pulled my arrows from the target. "See you later!"

That night we all sat around the campfire. "And he lost his head" Conner Stoll a Hermes kids said. "Then" His brother Travis said. 'Okay that's enough" Chiron said. I had met Chiron earlier that day. "Let's all go to bed" he said. Everyone began to stand up. Then it happened. A bright blue light bathed the campers. Everyone stared at me. I twisted to see where the light was coming from. Then I saw it. A glowing trident was hovering above my head. My expression of shock was reflected around the campfire. "Impossible" Chiron said "All along… the big prophecy could have been about you" the two people who looked most shocked were Annabeth and Percy. Percy opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. "Okay, getting stared at is great and all, but what does this mean?" "Your godly parent is…" Percy said "My dad, Poseidon" I stared blankly at him. "It means you are the child of the sea god… and we share a cabin"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The invasion

The weeks passed at camp so fast. Estelle had been claimed by Athena and Padmae had been claimed by Aphrodite. I was good at capture the flag and archery. But I always kept my bronze knife close to me. Percy and I became good friends and I convinced Annabeth, Percy wasn't that bad. It was the end of summer and we were going back to school on Monday. I stared out the window of the Poseidon cabin. "So" I said to Percy and Annabeth who sat on the floor playing a game of chess. "So" Annabeth said "What do you want to do" I stared out the window for a minute longer and then turned to Annabeth and Percy. "This isn't right!" I said "The gods must be angry again!" "Yes" Annabeth said. We all took turns playing chess. About an hour later a scream came from outside. I shot up and grabbed my bow, Annabeth and Percy not far behind me. We ran outside to see a demi-god talking to monsters at the top of the hill. She pointed at me and Percy I'm sure. "Who is that?" I shouted over the rising wind. "Janet Wood!" Percy shouted back. The monsters began to charge down the hill. "Impossible" Percy said. "No" Annabeth said "Janet must of given them permission to enter!" A humanoid monster drew back its bow and fired at Percy. "No!" Annabeth shouted and jumped in the way of the arrow. It went through her stomach and she fell back against Percy. Percy picked her up and began to run in to the forest. I followed him Shooting cover fire. Estelle and Padmae came out of their cabins and motioned for them to follow Percy. Curse you bow, a gun would have better. I looked at the monsters charging at me and time seemed to slow down. I looked back at Percy carrying Annabeth in to the late afternoon. I stared up at the sky and the rain. Then I made my choice. Percy looked at me and stopped. "Run!" I said "This is the end" I became aware of tears running down my cheeks. Percy shook his head and gave Annabeth to Estelle before saying something and charging back at the monsters uncapping a pen. The pen extended in to a long sword that he struck the first monster with. I drew out my dagger and began to cut the monsters with it. The other campers poured out of their cabins ready for battle. "Go!" someone shouted. Percy and I began to run while the campers fought the horde. Janet took her time walking down the hill until the camp went out of view behind the trees. "To the edge of camp and into the water!" Percy shouted. We slashed into the sound that separated Manhattan Island from New York. Percy whistled and four animals I knew from Percy telling me as Hippocampus came up to us. We mounted them and began to ride. We heard the monsters angry shouts behind us. Several arrows hit the water around us. "_Why, why, why_" a Hippocampus spoke in my mind. I shirked and almost jumped off my Hippocampus. I didn't have time to ponder this for the beach was very close. As we arrived on New York beach, Percy hailed a taxi. We were probably a very odd sight, two dry kids, to wet kids and a girl who looked like she was bleeding to death. It was most likely to be the most interesting thing the cabby had seen all day. We all loaded in to the next taxi to stop, laying Annabeth across our laps. "Brooklyn" I said. "You pay me when you get out" The cabby said looking at the money I was holding out. "No, I want to get there stat" I said. What can I say; the cabby looked at me like I was in the military. He took the money and started to speed down the road. Behind us we heard police sirens but the cabby didn't slow down. It seemed like hours but finally we were in Brooklyn. I followed the directions telling the cabby where to go. "Are you sure here?" the cabby asked looking up at the deserted warehouse above us. "Yes" I said but I was puzzling over the instructions too. We all climbed out, Percy hoisted Annabeth out of the taxi and it drove off. "Hmmmmm…" I said. Just then a car pulled up. It was a shiny blue Ford. The shotgun door opened and Sadie stepped out. When she saw us her eyes widened. "Percy, Dawn!" then she saw Annabeth and motion for us to follow her. Out of the driver's side a boy hopped out. "Hey" he said "I'm Walt" I nodded curtly and followed Sadie up the warehouse steps. "I give you all permission to enter" Sadie said. Walt followed us up the steps. As I got closer I saw the vague outline of a mansion. The mansion became clearer and clearer as I continued to climb. Finally we were at the top. Sadie flicked her wrist and the black door rose into the ceiling. As we entered I saw a big statue of someone and a long snakeskin rug. People were doing stuff all over the place. A young boy was tapping some ice around a taller boy's foot. "Felix!" Sadie said "Not again, sorry Julian, I'll get you out soon" A fairly tall darker boy was trying to calm everything down. A blonde girl was doing something to a little girl. Several more people were sitting around talking loudly. Amidst all of this a girl was sitting cross legged at the base of the statue ignoring all of it. "Okay, shut it!" Sadie shouted and everyone froze. The first to move was the tall dark boy. "Hello sis" he said and got up. Sadie shot him the evil eye. "This is my brother Carter" She said. I looked Carter up and down. "He looks nothing like you" I said. "I know" Sadie said. "This is Percy Jackson, Dawn Nix, Estelle Nix, Padmae Nix, and oh, sorry didn't catch her name" Sadie continued. "Annabeth Chase" Percy said "And she needs help" The blonde girl nodded and came over to us. "C'mon, we have a sick wing upstairs" Percy groaned "Not more stairs!" he said looking very tired. I took a deep breath "About an hour ago, our camp was invaded my monsters" I said. Everyone stared at me. "You see were Demi-gods, children of the gods" I continued. "Not the Egyptian gods" Sadie said looking at me. "Yeah, the Greek gods" I said. "Prove it" said Carter. "You want proof?" I said my voice rising. I closed my eyes and pulled on the water around me. When I opened my eyes water was rushing around me. At my time at camp I had learned from Percy how to control the water. I willed the water to douse Carter thoroughly. "Proof enough?" I said smiling "Percy can to that too" everyone stared at me. "Now, the monsters are most likely coming to destroy me, Percy, Annabeth, Padmae, and Estelle so let's get a move on"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The first battle for Olympus

The school year started again but none of went to school. We got visits from monsters regularly and we took turn defeating them. It was my birthday, November 20th when it happened. I was lying in my bed when Sadie burst into my room. I looked at her. "Oh you have to see this." Sadie was looking at me. She led me down stairs to a small Computer. I read the article

_Monsters in Manhattan_

_By Julia Rook_

_Yester day I saw a large giant on the street. It was eight feet tall and orange skinned. I ran for it. My mom said to get away from that airplane. _

Then read it again. "They're not hiding anymore" I said leaning over Carter's shoulder. "No" he said. "Okay, I want everyone in this house here stat!" I said.

A few minutes later everyone was gathered before me. "Okay, listen up" I said "The monsters will strike the empire state building tonight! We have to be ready. Move out, go, go, go!" I ran toward Estelle and Padmae. "You guys be careful" I said "Gods help us!" I jumped up and began towards the door. I caught Carter off guard. "You should be more wary" I said "Are you sure you up to the challenge?" "Oh please" Carter said "I can summon a twenty foot tall avatar! You are the one that should be asking yourself!" "I'll pretend that makes sense" I said. "Well it doesn't so there!" Carter said. "And I have proved my point" I said. Just as I said those words the door burst open and a girl came running in. "Carter, I came to help!" "Thanks Zia" Carter said and gave her a hug.

New York night sky would have been beautiful except I was waiting for my doom. I stoop on Williamsburg Bridge watching the monster charge toward me. Carter stood next to me and Sadie on my other side. Zia stood on Carter's other side. She sneered at me as I looked at her. "This is the perfect birthday present" I said sarcastically. "Yeah" said Sadie "Been there done that" "Me too" Carter said. "I have not" Zia said as if boasting. "We all don't care what you think" I said and kept looking at the charging monsters. "Well I" But Zia was cut off by monster shouts. I drew back my bow and fired my arrow into the enemy ranks. I did this again and again until most of my arrows were gone. "Let's do this" I said and drew my bronze knife. I began to battle. I was aware of Sadie and Zia summoning fire, but I couldn't spare any time to look. I stabbed a _Dracaena _in the gut and cut down a hell hound. Then I saw Carter incased in a giant blue hawk-headed avatar. He struck at the monsters taking down a lot of them. Of course that was a mistake. Another _Dracaena_ stabbed at my left arm and hit it. Pain flared in my arm but I kept fighting. "C'mon" I shouted at the sky. Thunder rumbled. I continued to fight. The monsters backed me up against the edge of the bridge. I looked at the drop below me and then back at the advancing monsters. "Want to come and get me?" I said to them "Well then, sorry, I'm not available!" with those words I turned and jumped on to the railing. The monsters came forward. I grinned. My plan was working. "Come and get me" I said. The monsters advanced one me. "_You can't win_" a _Dracaena _said. I saw Sadie and Zia fighting against the swarms of monsters. I whistled. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "I'm the one you want! Leave them alone and get me!" I shouted. Every monster turned the assault on me. "Run!" I said "You'll see me soon!" Zia shook her head. "I'd be happy to let you die!" she said. As the monsters rushed toward me I closed my eyes and stepped backwards. The monsters followed me. Just as I had planned. Above me I saw Carter (Not in avatar form) looking over the edge of the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

My story

When one is falling to their death you usually don't think "Wait a second, I really should have gone with the red dress on my last date… the relationship really would have turned out then" so there I was plunging to my death think that exact thought. I would live though… I'm a child of Poseidon… I would live… right? I'm going with yes. The air whipped past me. Above me I saw Zia pulling Carter and Sadie away from the railing o f the bridge. Sadie pulled her arm free and ran down street looking for a way down. Then I hit the water.

My mom, my real mom was looking down at me. "_Hello Dawn_" she said. I looked at her. "Mom?" I asked. "_You are brave Dawn…_" my mom said. "Am I dead?" I asked. "_No…_" my mom laughed. "How did you die mom?" I asked. Out of all the questions I wanted to ask this one came out first. "_I was never dead… Hades snatched me away before I could die. Someday we can be together again_" my mom said. After all these years of wishing my mom had lived, here she was telling me that she had never been dead. "_Walk with me_…_" _my mom said_ "when I was young I was a demi-god daughter of Hades. I never went to your camp, so Chiron never knew I was alive… the years past and I was on the run from monsters. One day I met a very charming young man… your dad Dawn… we spent a lot of time together and I grew to love him. Sometime after that I had you. Soon though, the gods found this out and sent the Minotaur to kill you… instead I hid you away and fought the Minotaur. Before I died Hades snatched me away. And now I am waiting for you…_" "Mom…" I said. "_It is time… I have to let you go… you need to go…_" "Wait" I said as I felt myself rising.

I opened my eyes to find I was surrounded by water. Of course I was not drowning. I was a daughter of Poseidon, and hey what are we for? I sat at the bottom of the river for a minute thinking about my mom and the only memory I had of her. I had been a baby and she had been looking down at me, her chocolate brown hair tickling my face. That is when I realized that the sun was shining on the water above me. I cursed in ancient Greek. "C'mon!" I shouted at the top of the water. I pushed off from the river bed and burst the surface. How long had it been sense I had fallen to my death? I grinned. Percy was probably telling Sadie and Carter how he had fallen to his death. I supposed that the monsters had disintegrated on impact. I swam to the edge and sat in the sun on the bank. I wondered how many people had died last night. I stood up wondering if the battle for Olympus had ended. I looked up and the bridge above me. I sighed and sat back down. I wondered what my life would be like if my mom returned to me. After a long time I stood up again and began to climb up to the bridge. I walked back to the place we had established as head quarters, a place called The Marriot. I entered and asked the woman at the desk if a Percy Jackson had checked in. "No" said the woman looking me up and down. "Thanks" I said and left. One more place to look. I found a pay phone and dialed Sally Jackson's number. Percy had told me his mom's number in case of an emergency. "Hello, Sally Jackson here" great Mrs. Jackson was home. "Hello, I'm Dawn Nix" I said. "Hello Dawn!" Mrs. Jackson said. "Is Percy there?" I asked. "No, I'm afraid not" Mrs. Jackson said. "Thanks" I said and put the receiver back on the place that held it. "Okay" I said "To Brooklyn" I said. I walked slowly down the road. On a corner I hailed a taxi. "Do I know you?" the cabby said "Dying friend, dark haired boy, two other girls?" "Yep that's me" I said. Now that I looked at the Cabby he couldn't be older than 17. He had pale skin and dark hair. "Why do you work as a cabby?" I asked. "I'm Erik, I have to support my sister Erin" the Cabby said. "Okay Erik" I said "Do you want another job?" "Okay" he said. "Watch the road and give me your hand" I said slyly. Erik gave me his hand and turned to the road. I took out my knife and made a swipe at his palm. I was surprised to see that the knife cut his hand. "Ouch!" he said "What was that for?" "Erin is your blood sister and your sure?" I asked not answering his question. "Yeah! So is my twin Rosy" He said looking at me oddly. "Okay, take me to the same place that I wanted to go last time!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

On the run, again

After we arrived at Erik's house and picked up his sisters Rosy and Erin, we headed to Brooklyn house. I cursed in ancient Greek when I saw that the warehouse was on fire. "Really? REALLY?" I shouted at the sky. At the top of the warehouse where the mansion was monsters were hammering what looked like air. I jumped out of the car and stood pulling on the water nearby. I felt a tugging in my gut and water rained down on the warehouse and probably the mansion too. I began to climb the stairs, and then I realized I had no arrows. I drew my knife and charged in to battle. "Come and get me!" I shouted. The monsters turned. "YO PERCY!" I shouted. Percy appeared in what looked like thin air and sliced the monsters. I summoned more water and with Percy's help we demolished the monsters. Erik, Erin, and Rosy came up the steps. As before the mansion came into view as I climbed. "Percy!" I said and hugged him. "I'm glad to see you too" Percy said. I entered the mansion with the other behind me. "We took a pretty bad beating where I was posted. Estelle, Padmae, and Felix held the fort where they were. Julian, Annabeth, and Walt did pretty good too" Percy said giving me a report "Oh yeah, great thinking by jumping off that bridge. "Dawn!" someone said and Estelle and Padmae came out. I grinned and hugged them. "I'm glad your okay!" I said "You can tell me everything later" Carter, Zia, and Sadie came down the stairs. Zia looked mortified that I had survived. "Zia, be a dear and show the new demi-gods around" I said. She glared at me, but did as she was told. Sadie grinned. "Dawn your alive" she said and gave me hug too. "Duh!" I said. "Never jump off a bridge again" Carter said darkly. "Nice to see you too!" I said cheerfully. "Okay" I said "the attack on Olympus ended when the sun came up, right?" "Yeah" Carter said "Why do you need to know that?" "I have a guess" I said "Now we need to be ready for the next attack" "Why do we need to defend New York" Zia asked re entering the room. "Well my dear Zia" I said sweetly "If Olympus falls, all demi-gods, Gods, and Greek things will die. Good enough reason for you?" "I have no business with this" Zia said "All magicians are coming to the first Nome with me!" I sighed. "Very well Zia" I said and turned to the other Demi-gods "We may as well surrender" "No we need to rally" said a new voice. Annabeth had entered the room "We have to fight back!" I looked at her. "Annabeth, I'm sorry. We don't have enough people to defend Olympus" "We can try!" Annabeth said. I grinned. "Or die trying" I drew my knife and pointed it upward. Percy un-capped pen which turned into a sword and pointed it upward too. "If we don't try well die anyway!" Estelle said. "Sorry" Zia said "I have other stuff to attend to" with that she took Carter's arm and dragged Sadie and him upstairs. "I'll come back" Sadie said. "Come" Zia said to all the initiates. The followed Zia dutifully up the stairs. I wondered if I would ever see Sadie and Carter again. Then I realized something. I was in love with Carter. I steeled my nerves and looked at everyone. "We can't stay here" I said "Gather your things, were leaving" "But…" Percy said. "We have to go" I said firmly. "But where are we going?" Padmae asked. "My hunch is that Janet won't try to take Olympus until she has more monsters" I said. "I agree" Annabeth said "There weren't that many monsters in the first place" "I agree too" Estelle said. "Then is settled" I said "Were leaving" I walked toward the stairs to gather my things. I didn't have much but I picked them up from the room I had been sleeping in. I looked at the room I probably would never see again and closed the door. I began to walk downstairs thinking of the things that had elapsed over such a short time. Almost two years sense Bertha and Jake had died. I walked out onto the balcony in Carter's room and looked at the late afternoon sun. "Hey" someone said behind me. I jumped. Percy stood behind me. "Sorry" he said. "No it's okay" I said and turned back to the horizon. He came over and leaned on the railing next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked. "All this time, I have been running" I said "I just can never find a place to live with my sisters. I have to protect them" Percy looked at me. "A while back, when I figured out I was a demi-god, I felt like that too. And I want you to know that… you're my sister and I'm here for you" I smiled at him. "Thanks" I said and gave him a hug.

We all gathered in the main room an hour later. "Where are we going?" Estelle asked. I looked at her and smiled. "Miami" I said "Home"


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

The following is a letter written by Dawn Nix to Carter and Sadie Kane,

_Carte and Sadie Kane_

_First Nome_

_Dear Carter and Sadie,_

_I hope this letter will find you in the first Nome. Like Camp Half-Blood I suppose it is hidden. If you need to find me I am in Miami with my friends. I hope that you are enjoying your time in the first Nome as much as I am enjoying Miami. I am always amazed at Miami even though I grew up in it. I learning to surf now and we haven't been arrested for being "Orphans". Janet has not struck Olympus and it will most likely be a few years until she does. If Zia is reading this with you I must ask Zia how she is doing and if she is enjoying herself. I wish to see you soon though I doubt I will .I wish that you have lots of adventure in your life and are having fun. Wishing you all are well,_

_Dawn Nix_

The letter above was written three weeks after Dawn arrived in Miami. They got an apartment and are now living in Miami somewhat happily. But this is not the end of Dawn's troubles… 


End file.
